


The Necklace

by TheOnlySPL



Category: 9-1-1 (TV)
Genre: F/M, Tumblr Prompt, madney
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-23
Updated: 2019-04-23
Packaged: 2020-01-24 13:32:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 341
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18572500
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheOnlySPL/pseuds/TheOnlySPL
Summary: “I can’t– I can’t find it.” Maddie says in the most defeated tone, turning to look at him. “It’s gone.”





	The Necklace

**Author's Note:**

> After two thousand years of writer's block, I come to you with a new ficlet and a new ship! I've become rather quickly obsessed with these two, and that may have something to do with my lifelong love for JLH. Anyways, here's a little ficlet I wrote. Really sorry that this is a bit choppy and has the most uncreative title in the universe. This is also unedited so forgive me any mistakes :)
> 
> Special thanks to maddiehans on tumblr for sending in the prompt of "necklace."

Chimney stops in his tracks – dropping the snacks he’d just retrieved – as he takes in the suddenly chaotic room before him. Things are strewn haphazardly around the living room, including the couch cushions. And there’s Maddie, down on her knees searching frantically with tears in her eyes.

“Umm… looking for something?”

“I can’t– I can’t find it.” Maddie says in the most defeated tone, turning to look at him. “It’s gone.”

“What’s gone?” he takes a small step toward her but stops when she visibly flinches. “Maddie…”

“Oh, Chimney,” she whispers his name as though she’s only just realized who she was talking to. “I’m sorry.” She tosses a pillow back onto the couch. “It doesn’t matter. It’s stupid.”

“Whatever it is mattered enough for you to turn the room upside down.”

Unfortunately, his attempt to lighten the mood backfires and she ducks her head.

“Sorry.” She wipes at the tears falling down her cheek.

“Hey, you have nothing to be sorry for.” He kneels in front of her and lifts her chin gently. “What’s wrong?”

“I lost my necklace.”

Chimney simply smiles at her, but she looks terribly ashamed. He reaches into his pocket and pulls something out.

“You mean this?” He opens his palm to present the simple gold necklace that bears her name.

Maddie’s face lights up and she lifts the necklace, staring at it in awe.

“Where did you find it?”

“In the kitchen. It must’ve fallen off earlier.” He caresses her cheek with his thumb, sweeping away a new-fallen tear. “If I knew it was that important to you I would’ve led with that.”

“I’m sorry I’m such a mess. It’s just–”

“You don’t have to explain.”

Maddie leans into him, wrapping her arms around him and burying her face in the crook of his neck.

“Thank you.”

He may not understand her reaction, but in that moment, the only thing that matters is that she’s there with him. At a loss for any words, Chimney’s only response is to return the embrace, holding her close.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading! Please let me know if you liked it :)


End file.
